1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting and harvesting apparatus and more particularly, to a stem cutting device for harvesting flowers such as roses, which device eliminates the need for hand contact with the stem and thorns during and after the cutting operation. The stem cutting device can also be used to harvest okra and other skin-irritating vegetables and fruits where physical contact between the fruit and/or the plant stem must be avoided. In a preferred embodiment the stem cutting device is characterized by a barrel fitted with a handle at one end and a cutting head at the opposite end, with a handle lever pivotally attached to the handle and to a plunger slidably disposed in the barrel and fitted with a blade and block combination at the cutting end of the device. The blade and block are spring-loaded inside the barrel to insure complete severing of the plant stem and the handle lever is spring-loaded in the handle to facilitate return of the handle and plunger to a non-cutting configuration when pressure is released from the handle lever. The cutting head is fitted with a stem slot for receiving the stem of a plant or flower such as a rose and the stem is severed by the blade and retained in the stem slot by operation of the block, responsive to pressure applied to the handle lever and movement of the plunger inside the barrel.
One of the problems realized in collecting certain flowers such as roses, the stems of which have thorns and the harvesting of skin-irritating vegetables such as okra, is the danger of pricking the fingers and thumb by the thorns and irritation of the skin which is characteristic of the okra plant. Furthermore, it is difficult and cumbersome to wear gloves in collecting flowers such as roses and vegetables such as okra, since the rose stems must normally be severed from the stem with a knife or other sharp instrument, thus making the collecting operation difficult. Furthermore, after severing the stem of the rose or okra plant, the severed stem and flower, as well as the okra pods, must be collected in some manner by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Harvesting and collection of vegetables such as okra pods is normally accomplished by severing each pod individually with a blade and placing the pods in a basket, sack or other container which is either carried by, or strapped to the user. A typical apparatus for harvesting okra or the like is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,008, dated Mar. 4, 1980, to Archie O. Smith. The apparatus includes an elongated frame having a handle at one end and a cutter member at the other end. A trigger is provided at the handle for remotely operating the cutter and a shroud partially surrounds the handle to protect the hand of the user during cutting. In one embodiment the cutter includes a razor blade located beneath a cylindrical guide member that retains the okra pod in position for cutting of the stem, while a pair of stabilizing ears steadies the guide member on a branch of the okra plant. In a second embodiment a rectangular guide member contains a stem-holding bracket and maintains the stem of the okra pod in proper position for cutting by a blade. A set of prongs carried by the blade pierces the pod during a cutting stroke and the pod is automatically released during retraction for disposal into a collection receptacle. Another vegetable harvesting apparatus is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,174, dated Jul. 26, 1988, to Oswell F. Merritt. The vegetable harvesting apparatus includes a generally triangular-shaped hopper having a cutting opening, a blade slidably mounted in the hopper and a handle attached to the opposite end of the hopper from the cutting opening. A pivoting lever is mounted in the handle and a blade rod connects the upper end of the pivoting lever to the blade. The device is used by extending a vegetable such as a pod of okra through the opening in the front portion of the hopper and forcing the blade against the pod stem by manipulating the rod lever with the hand, to sever the stem and collect the okra pod in the hopper.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved stem cutting device for both cutting and retaining a stem supporting a vegetable or flower.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stem cutting device which is designed to sever the stems of flowers in angular relationship to better maintain the cut flowers in a fresh condition.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a stem cutting device which is characterized by a barrel having a handle at one end and a cutting head at the opposite end, with a handle lever pivotally attached to the handle and to a plunger slidably mounted in the barrel for receiving a blade and block cutting assembly and both cutting and retaining the stem of a vegetable or flower in the cutting head of the device.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a lever-operated stem cutting device having a cutting head fitted with V-pocket or seat for receiving the stem of a vegetable, rose or other flower and a spring-loaded cutting assembly attached to one end of a plunger operated by the lever for initially cutting the stem and subsequently retaining the cut stem and vegetable or flower in the cutting head for further disposition.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved stem cutting device which includes a barrel fitted with a lever-operated handle at one end and a cutting head at the opposite end, which lever is connected to a plunger slidably mounted in the barrel and fitted with a spring-loaded blade and block cutting assembly for severing the stem of a plant or flower on an angle, with increasing pressure exerted on the blade as the lever advances the plunger in the barrel.